In optimization of a wireless network, it is a basic means for estimating quality of the wireless network to perform a drive test on the wireless network. The drive test refers to a test during which different types of calls are performed at different locations of a route using a testing equipment, and during which longitudes, latitudes and wireless network parameters (including network signal strength and quality) of different sampling points are recorded, and during which a drive test trajectory diagram is generated according to longitudes, latitudes and wireless network parameters of all sampling points in the route. In this way, it is possible to check intuitively network signal strength and quality of different sampling points on the route, thus facilitating analysis and optimization of wireless networks.
The metro is a common site where people use wireless networks. Since there are no Global Positioning System (GPS) signals in the metro, longitudes and latitudes of sampling points of the metro route can not be recorded directly. A solution commonly used today lies in that at each station of the metro route, longitudes and latitudes are recorded by manual dotting, based on which longitudes and latitudes of sampling points between stations are determined, thus a drive test trajectory diagram is formed; since manual operations are error-prone, if a testing operator forgets to perform a dotting operation at a station, the drive test needs to be performed again; moreover, a certain operation space is required to perform the manual dotting, thus it is difficult to perform the dotting operation when carriages are crowded during rush hours.
In general, there are so far no effective solutions that can determine conveniently and readily longitudes and latitudes of sampling points on the metro route to form a drive test trajectory diagram.